Kurumi Tokisaki
"I want his power. I want to make him mine and become one with him." - Kurumi Tokisaki to Origami Tobiic Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三ときさき くるみ, Tokisaki Kurumii) is the third Spirit to appear. Due to her brutal actions, she is referred to as the Worst Spirit (最悪の精霊, Saiaku no Seirei). She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. Relationships The P Team Storyline Meister of War The S Faction Kurumi Tokisaki helps Sylar with his plans in promise of helping a way to send her back in time 30 years ago in her universe to the incident that caused a cataclysmic event of the death of hundreds of millions by the first spirit. She wishes to destroy this thing as to rewrite time as if it never happened. Though her methods are extreme in the past where she sacrificed all the lives she had taken, she wanted to just save the Earth from falling into disaster of the space earthquakes and actually stop Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from laying her entire universe into ruin. Her later part time with Shido Itsuka saving her has made her less morally malicious and willing to do heroics by his example in her own darker shade of light if it means hurting the heroes less and doing worse to the villains not with the s faction even if she herself is not well with many of them holding amorality. It's work she must continue to fulfill her end of the bargain even if she hates them. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy Storyline LOTM: Tales from the ultra despair knight LOTM: Darkmageddon LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline She is set to appear as one of the main antagonists the first season of Saga AA. She will be a major villain until episode 8 of Saga AA. After many battles in LOTM: Sword of Kings, she will appear again in ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings ''as a member of Ratatoskr to fight the DEM Empire in order to find the Second Spirit to know informations about the First Spirit. Gallery kurumitokisaki1.jpg kurumitokisaki2.png kurumitokisaki3.png kurumitokisaki4.jpg kurumitokisaki12.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki points her own gun to shoot at herself. It doesn't kill her as it can do one of the following things of the bullet entering inside her to make her stronger. kurumitokisaki8.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki summons a giant floating mystical clock behind her. She points at 1:00 clock she loads in a speed bullet that she shoots into herself to make her go at super speeds. 2:00 clock allows her to load in a bullet that's used to fire on a target to slow them down in time. 4:00 clock allows her to load in a bullet to rewind time by shooting at herself or her allies to heal them. 7:00 allows her to load in a bullet that when fired time freezes her enemy for a short time. 8:00 has her load in a bullet that when she shoots at herself or her allies can clone themselves. 10:00 loads in a bullet that when fired allows her to dive into her enemy's mind to read off to get vital information or weaknesses to use against them. 12:00 loads in a bullet that allows her to travel in time when she shoots herself, she only uses it to escape her enemies in teleportation. The downside of using these abilities she weakens herself everytime and needs to kill and consume the life energy souls of humans to replinish her power and 10,000 humans have died because of this. kurumitokisaki5.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki clones herself by pointing her own gun to blast at her head to mulitiply her spread of gunfire range to shoot at her enemies. kurumitokisaki7.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki giving a goodbye as she escapes while laughing about it. kurumitokisaki11.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki being overkill on her defeated target as she keeps shooting her dead enemies corpse even when the fights over. date_a_live___kurumi_by_limitus-d68v558.jpg kurumitokisaki13.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki using her Flintlock Carbine that shoots space time energy bullets. kurumitokisaki14.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki making sure her prey doesn't escape by summoning shadow hands to restrain them. kurumitokisaki15.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki uses her Flintlock Pistol which also shoots space time energy bullets like her carbine to kill her enemies. She is shown executing a victim who got caught by her time freezing bullet and was then shot in the head afterwards. Kurumitokisaki19.jpg Kurumitokisaki20.jpg Kurumitokisaki21.jpg Kurumitokisaki22.jpg Kurumitokisaki9(2).jpg Kurumitokisaki10(2).jpg Kurumi-Tokisaki-tohka-yatogami-date-a-live-34807437-344-193(2).jpg KurumiTokisaki23.jpg KurumiTokisaki24.jpg KurumiTokisaki25.jpg KurumiTokisaki26.jpg 200px-Kurumitokisaki18(2).jpg Nagito and Kurumi.png|"Nagito Komaeda and Kurumi Tokisaki" Kurumi and Eirin.png|"Kurumi Tokisaki and Eirin Yagokoro having a tea" Sakura Matou and Kurumi Tokisaki.png|"Sakura Matou and Kurumi Tokisaki" Caulifla and Kurumi Tokisaki.png|"Caulifla and Kurumi Tokisaki" Reisen and Kurumi.jpg|"Reisen Udongein Inaba and Kurumi Tokisaki" Quote "Humans are the real monsters. Some of these humans are nice people, and some of them are more monstrous that the demons and unknown beings they fear. Some humans just want to win in a cruel lifestyle. And some of these humans, just want to bathe in the blood of innocents for fun. This type of monsters....I'll eradicate!" Category:The S Faction Members Category:Anti Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Spirits Category:Spiritual Users Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Femme Fatale Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Lover Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Flyers Category:Spree Killers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Rapists Category:Gun Users Category:Kidnappers Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychics Category:Killjoy Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Genius Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Replicators Category:Successful Villains Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Teenage Villains Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturers Category:Traitors Category:Jerks Category:Trapster Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Incriminators Category:Monsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Power Hungry Category:Perverts Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Teleporters Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Murderers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mercenaries Category:Immortals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:One-Man Army Category:Angel Category:Summoners Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Meister of War Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Hatemongers Category:Omniscient Category:Speedsters Category:Extremists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Elementals Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Non Humans Category:Likable villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Likable Characters Category:Upcoming Members of The Bodyguard Unit Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sister of Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Members of the Jisatsu Squadron Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Heroes Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Tragic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Legacy Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters